Why?
by Rose's Shadow
Summary: 'Why' was all she wanted to know. 'Why' was all he wanted to know. 'Why' was what they we're going to find out. Sad ending...


Pain. That was all he could feel.

"Why?" He had asked no one.

Why indeed ... He felt that same stab in his chest start to reopen. He thought he had closed it... He thought she had closed it...

Loneliness swept through him. He knew he was never alone but now that he found out she was gone... It was like losing Igneel... What had she done to him? How could she make him feel so much hurt that it felt like losing all of Fairy Tail and Igneel...

Why did she have to leave?

"WHY?!"

* * *

"Oi Flame Brain!" Gray Fullbuster yelled out as he walking into the guild carrying a piece of paper.**  
**

Natsu Dragneel was currently slumped into a chair next to his two partners Happy and Lucy Heartfilia. He lifted his head up to look at his enemy but had no energy to fight. "What?" He mumbled.

Natsu was down about Lucy ignoring him. It had started this morning when he had been kicked out of her bed again. She had been more mad today then ever. Sure she kicked him into walls every now and again, but she never had gone off to ignore him and lock her self into the bathroom screaming for him to leave.

What did he do?

Gray was surprised at his enemy/friend acting so down. He knew something that would cheer up the fire dragon slayer. "Some mages in the eastern forest spotted a dragon near there." Gray said casually.

Two things happened in that moment.

One was Natsu getting up faster then Laxus lighting with hope on his face.

The second only could be seen if you were watching Lucy Heartfilia like a hawk. Her eyes had water slightly and she had such a sad face.

"Really? Where in the eastern forest?" Natsu asked as he pulled Gray up by the collar of his shirt which was surprising still on the ice mage.

"Over near some village named 'Ogon'" Gray said. Natsu grabbed Happy and Lucy dragging them to the door.

Lucy dug her heels into the floor slowing down Natsu. She knew what she had to do... Even if it killed her in side.

"Natsu! Unhand me! NOW!" Lucy scream in rage. Everyone in the guild stopped. Natsu stopped pulling and slowly turned around to face Lucy, not letting her hand go.

"Natsu I'm sick and tired," Lucy flinched slightly but continued,"of you always dragging me everywhere with you! I'm not doing with you. You go with Happy nut I'm not going to be there." Lucy felt like her heart had just been ripped out of her chest. It was her own doing. She reminded her self.

Natsu looked at the blond hurt and shocked. Why didn't she want to go with him? She went everywhere with him! Was she still mad about him sleeping in her bed?

"I'm sorry if I made you mad earlier Luce. Now let's go!" Natsu apologized as he started dragging Lucy. Lucy tugged on her wrist and manged to pull ot out of Natsus grasped.

"I said I wasn't going. In fact as of now I'm no longer in your partner." Lucy said her face hard. Inside Lucy felt like screaming out in sheer pain. The pain in her heart making it hard to talk.

The whole Guild was frozen in shock. What was happening?

Natsu felt like he just lost Igneel again. So much pain started to weight down on him.

"You-You just need time to cool down. That's all. Happy and I will go and when we come back you'll be here ready and happy to kick me out of your bed again. Just you see, Luce." Natsu said as he ran out of the Guild with Happy.

The silence was gone when Erza moved over to Lucy.

"Are you sure?" Erza asked Lucy as she put her hand on the blonds shoulder. The everyone was confused. What the hell was going?!

Lucy started to tear up. "Yeah, I'm sure. Help me pack?" Lucy whispered. The red-head nodded and walked the blond out.

* * *

"It's not to late to stay." Erza said as she walked the blond to the train station. Lucy looked over at her friend. 'It is to late' Lucy thought.

"Give them the letters when Natsu gets back." Lucy said as she hugged Erza. They were standing in front of the train Lucy was about to get on.

Erza hugged the girl tighter when she felt Lucy start to pull away. This was going to be the last time she was going to be able to see her blond-haired friend. Alive that is.

"Why did I have to get cancer Erza?" Lucy whispered as fat tears fell down her checks. Erza felt like she was going to cry herself. The armored woman wished she could do something for the girl she thought of as a little sister.

"I-I don't know Lucy." Was the only reply Erza could say. The train blew it's horn. It was time. "I-I... Fairy Tail is always with you Lucy Heartfilia."

"And I'm always with Fairy Tail." Lucy said as she held up her hand giving the Fairy Tail sign. Erza did the same a few tear slipping down her face.

"WE ARE FAIRY TAIL!" Lucy and Erza shouted as Lucy boarded the train.

* * *

Lucy watched as hills covered in snow and grass passed her. Lucy looked down at her bag and pulled out a bottle. It was a potion. Well really a poison.

Lucy slowly opened the cap. The doctor said she wouldn't have a peaceful death. Not the on she wanted anyway. Lucy looked at her ticket. A one way ticket.

She slowly brought the bottle to her lips.

_"I'm sorry Natsu. I hope you find Igneel."_

And she drank the whole thing down. Lucys' eyes fluttered shut never to open on their own again.

* * *

Natsu had gotten back two weeks after leaving and with him a fire breathing dragon and a blue exceed.

"OI! LUCY! COME MEET IGNEEL!" Natsu yelled towards the Guild doors. Silence was all he was meet with. Makarov walked up to the young boy with sadden eyes.

The dragon knew something had happened to the girl his son cared for so much. The great and mighty Igneel watched as his son fell to his knees after hearing the news of her death. He heard a light voice next to his ear.

_"I-I'm sorry. Please take care of him Igneel."_

The dragon nodded as the voice left with the passing wind. That must of been her. A loud cry of frantic cause Igneel to turn his mind set back to Natsu. The boy was trying to stand and run at the same time.

"NO! LIE! SHE'S GOING TO AT HER HOUSE SLEEPING! I KNOW IT!"

The boy had ran off toward the road in frantic.

* * *

Natsu interred the house to find it empty.

_'No,no, no. This all a really bad joke.'_

He searched high and low. Nothing. Pain started to swell up in hes chest as he slowly sank to his knees. Why?

...

"WHY!"

He looked again for anything that gave the slightest scent of Lucy. Nothing. He heard foot steps coming his way but he kept searching.

"Natsu?"

He had to find something.

"Natsu please."

Anything would do.

"Natsu you need to stop."

Even if it was her old sock.

"NATSU! STOP!"

_'She's not gone. I know it.'_

Searching... Come on anything...

"Mira just let him be."

Come on... Something...

"Y-Yes master."

* * *

It had been two days so far and Natsu had went to the guild and found Lucyc old blanket. He stole it and ran to his and Igneels cave. He curled him self into the blanket that only smelled like Lucy.

Igneel stared sadly down at his son. From the way he was acting his son chose her as his mate. He knew what that ment. He would stay with Natsu in till the end.

* * *

Day five. Natsu hadn't eaten or drank. All he did was stay with Lucys things. Igneel had to the Guild what was going to happen to the pink haired dragon slayer and many of them cried.

Natsu Dragneel had two days left in till he died.

* * *

The last two days were the same Natsu curled into all of Lucys belongings. The last day was just slightly different. Natsu had gotten up and laid in the middle of the guild with Lucys blanket still around him.

Igneel watched as his son died.

Natsu sleep through his last moments. The last word he mumbled was to his fellow guild members.

"Why?"

* * *

"May Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia rest in peace." A young man said as he stood over two graves side by side.

Behind him was a tall red haired man with a tattoo on his right eye and a short dark blue haired girl with metal on her face.

The young man was a tall with blue hair. He striped his shirt. "Dad said he and Natsu were best friends." The blue haired boy said.

"Mom said Lucy was like her little sister." The red head said. The perced up girl looked at the graves. "Mom was Lucy's bestfriend."

"I wonder how they died."

"I wonder why."

"Why?"

"Why."

* * *

**A/N: So uh... Yeah... Not my best but uh... yeah... Thanks for clicking on this oneshot! Please check out my stories! Have a wonder day! Or night!**


End file.
